dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Roxanne Alexander
Important Message: Anything related to Empire White corresponds with Roxanne Alexander. What they have, she will have in terms of weapons, drugs, and viruses. *** NZz4b1S.jpg "Each game has its rules. Once the games begin, the rules are cemented until you finish. Care to play?" Appearance Mafia fortune by ionen-d6dr8kb.jpg Ea3e4201fc136c6ae919d6712c1f4619.jpg Tumblr mpy4vpYMWG1rzl7uqo1 500.gif Tumblr mf5icjfFII1ryfzlto1 500.gif Tumblr m7jzfkuMrq1qbephpo1 500.gif Tumblr mab9ntXCKC1r66u20o1 500.gif 8005ee3f9dfd1a11b0e3500330b9dee7.jpg Goblin-Queen-Marvel-фэндомы-Madelyne-Pryor-2569550.jpeg Goblin queen by serigalaplastik.jpg Madelyne Pryor.jpg 863c9e07744eeeabc107de748d5bf6c6.jpg Madelyne goblin queen pryor by sinhalite-d4q53h9.jpg Behavior/Personality *Psychotic *Malicious *Cold-Hearted *Sadistic *Masochistic *Dominant Roleplay Allignment A chaotic evil character does whatever his greed, hatred, and lust for destruction drive him to do. They are hot-tempered, vicious, arbitrarily violent, and unpredictable. If he or she is simply out for whatever they can get, their ruthless and brutal. If they are committed to the spread of evil and chaos, he or she is even worse. Thankfully, their plans are haphazard, and any groups he or she joins or forms are poorly organized. Typically, chaotic evil people can be made to work together only by force, and their leader lasts only as long as he can thwart attempts to topple or assassinate him. Chaotic evil is sometimes called "demonic" because demons are the epitome of chaotic evil. Chaotic evil beings believe their alignment is the best because it combines self-interest and pure freedom. Chaotic evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents the destruction not only of beauty and life but also of the order on which beauty and life depend. The personal code of a chaotic evil character may look like this: #You shall lie whenever convenient. #You shall harm the innocent whenever convenient. #You shall kill for pleasure. #You shall not aid the weak. #You shall not honor any other before yourself. #You shall break the law whenever convenient. #You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation whenever convenient. #You shall harm those who protect the weak or honor laws. #You shall pursue all forms of pleasure. #You shall seek unlimited power over others and unlimited freedom for yourself. Occupation/Class Occupation: Empire White Rank: Head Mistress ( Padrona ) Fighting Style Base: Tai Chi Flow: Sei *Bodily Function Blocking Chi Form Psycho Power Often termed as an evil, negative or psychotic energy, which could possibly use the Psycho Drive to channel it. Psycho Power has been described as the corrupted negative of Soul Power. Through its use people have gained a considerable amount of power, expelling all remorse, compassion, and humanity from his soul. This energy also grants him the ability to float, move quickly and mentally influcence the minds of other beings. They can also regenerate via the Psycho Drive/Power. (For YMRP purposes this is limited to outside battle use only) However, Psycho Power can exceed the limits of his body, depending ON the type of body it can also determine the "ceiling" of one's power level, explaining increased desires to physically work out and or consistently kill any and everything in sight. There is a direct opposite of this power called The Soul Power is, as its name implies, energy manifested from the soul. In appearance, Soul Power is a kinetic, color-changing energy that people channel from their body and often through materialistic objects, allowing them to control it as a weapon and supplement ones attacks with Soul Power. Chi Base Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Weapon of Choice Hand to Hand Combat Guns Blades More information wll be on the Empire White Page Allies/Enemies *Everyone affiliated with Empire White The Sylclaine Virus he Sylclaine Virus, or S-Virus, is a mutagenic virus created by the Sylclaine Department of Kasaihana's Institute of Technology and Science over 10 years ago. It was designed to take advantage of its mutagenic properties for the development of a new form of biological weapon known as the B.W. ( Bio Weapon ), a living creature genetically modified for use as a killing machine. The Sylclaine-Virus is built like many viruses, as the virus makes contact with a cell's membrane, it inserts its genetic coding into the cell. The cell absorbs the viral genome into its own genetic make-up, which takes over the cell's functions. The cell begins to produce offspring of the original virus. The new viruses are then released from the host cell and infect the neighboring cells, which starts the process all over again. After finding the case with two tubes of the S-Virus, underneath the tube casing were five discs that contained videos of scientists doing everything to perfect the S-Virus and in the last disc contained the first ever successful human experiment with the S-Virus though it mutated him into a beast, it enhanced his abilities, and two other women were tested on, without fail, keeping their human form and gaining enhancements. Roxanne went through five excrutiating days worth of pain as the S-Virus slowly spread throughout her body. She was on the peak of death and then at the last moment, her heart came to a slow, stopped and started beating back at the pace it should, and she felt... new. The S-Virus had another successful human project without any mutations causing her deformity in appearance. Abilities: Ocular Abilities: Memory *Thanks to the S-Virus, Roxanne's memory has increased to the point where she remembers every single little detail of everything she sees, experiences, or does. Aura Reading *Basically, Roxanne's pupils expand and wether in light or darkness, her eyes adjust to find heat signatures of those biotic factors around her and then they shift into shades of color that apply to their personality. This also allows Roxanne to see who exactly they are, because nobody's colors are exactly the same. Enhancements: *Enhanced Combat- S-Virus user is able to become unbelievably skilled in the most forms of fighting known. They can be exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions from variety of cultures and become advanced with their individual method of close quarter combat, include martial arts (from all over the world), boxing, and wrestling. They can also become superhumanly skilled in the use of weaponry. *Enhanced Durability-The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is considerably higher than an "average" member of their particular species allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Roxanne is slightly able to feel physical pain, but she can be shot, stabbed, or damaged in any conventional way as long as it isn't in a place that can cause instant fatality. *Healing Factor- The S - Virus can recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs, and limbs. The rate and amount of healing varies widely. Some can regrow missing limbs,a nd others must put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. Body is in good physical state.. *Enhanced Endurance-Users can operate on a low power setting allowing them to operate much longer than the average being. Similar to Enhanced Durability or Self-Sustenance, users are allowed to take damage or to go without resources and still maintain activity. *Enhanced Senses-The user has heightened senses, allowing them to see, hear, smell, taste, and/or feel more than an average member of their species. Perks These enhancements are consisted to only Roxanne. She, with the help of Kasaihana's Institute of Technology and Science, created things suited for everyone, but only administered to her for personal gain. Bio - S.E.A.L. A human frontline type of medicinal solvent used for quick sealing of medium to severe wounds before proper treatment is administered. Defy Defy, is a red, six-sided pill that Roxanne uses to discipline her fellow aqquaintances if they choose to displease, disobey, or just plain piss her off. The pill is activated for 24 hours after consumption, causing the consumer to have nausea, blurred vision, liver and kidney problems, anal bleeding, diarrhea, shortness of breath, constipation, and vomiting. Tumblr_m348reDsG71rp9t1po1_500.gif The Insanity Factor Insanity, craziness or madness is a spectrum of behaviors characterized by certain abnormal mental or behavioral patterns. Insanity may manifest as violations of societal norms, including a person becoming a danger to themselves or others, though not all such acts are considered insanity. In modern usage, insanity is most commonly encountered as an informal unscientific term denoting mental instability, or in the narrow legal context of the insanity defense. In the medical profession the term is now avoided in favor of diagnoses of specific mental disorders; the presence of delusions or hallucinations is broadly referred to as psychosis. When discussing mental illness in general terms, "psychopathology" is considered a preferred descriptor. You would think that from all the torture, experiments, abuse, and violation that Roxanne would be a hardened soul. Well she isn't. She's slowly losing her mind and is constantly in a reccuring nightmare. Every night, she wakes up in a cold sweat, screaming at the top of her lungs in the middle of the night. It's hard to go back to sleep, so she goes out on hunts. She's not usually so mean, but after everything, she has to be mean, or she is mean but she didn't mean to do it in the first place. She maintains her sanity with a pill from the Institute that calms her nerves. Background The Beginning Venice, Italy Fear ran over this city. With the chilling breath of Empire White on lockdown, there was nothing that could save them. No one was safe. Women were taken to be slaves, men were killed, and children were bred to become a part of Empire White's System. In order to continue to grow in strength and numbers, those of the current Empire White, mated with women that were taken as slaves. Even the head of Empire White, Roman Alexander, took a woman to bed, ravishing her and from them came a baby girl with dark hair and blue eyes. The woman never saw her child after giving birth, and she was sent back to the slave quarters to do her duty. "She... will be my sucessor." Sri Lanka, India "Begin." That was the first word that Roxanne heard every single morning. Wake up, eat, fight, sleep. Wake, Eat, Fight, Sleep. The same continuous fucking cycle, and she couldn't break it. No not yet. "She's no use to me! Her body rejects all tests, so she'll never become anything special except a figure head."Roman put her through Hell. Through vicious beatings, bone breaking sessions, and pressure point classes. All for the reason of learning how not to speak one word that could tip the scales. Then came the science experiments using blood transfusions from Hybrid Hunters and Onihorudas, but to no avail did any of them worked. Roxanne overheard her father and felt guilt. Even after everything he put her through, there must be reason, is what she thought. She had to make her father proud, if anything, make him proud that he gave life to her, and wasted no time in making her into his prodigy. On one occasion, she looked out her window and saw a child running to her mother, laughing and smiling and Roxanne asked her father who her mother was. "Roxanne, you ask me of something that does not matter. Your mother is no use to me, nor to Empire White. You need not to worry of a wretch. She's a nobody, but she gave birth to a legend to come." Roxanne stared up at her father and lowered her head, nodding before returning to her quarters untilt he next training session. Venice, Italy From early childhood to late teens did this continue in India until her 17th birthday did she return to Venice in order to catch a glimpse of her future. There she and Roman stood side to side over Empire White, and everyone stopped and stared at the returning rulers, including Roxanne's mother. She raced forward but was stopped by the guards before crying. She screamed at the top of her lungs and pointed at Roman. "ROMAN! GIVE ME BAcK MY CHILD! GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER!" "Get that woman out of here!" The head guard screamed but Roman held his hand up. "No. Roxanne, follow me. Meet your... mother." Roxanne trotted down the steps until she reached the last, standing only a few inches away from her mother who had tears streaming down her eyes. She reached out to Roxanne and Roxanne took a step back, staring at the female. It was like looking into the future. Roxanne and this woman looked exactly alike, whether body or facial features. Those blue eyes, no one could argue the fact that these two women were not kin. The guards moved to the sides and they stood face to face. "Roxanne, it's mother... Let me hold you, darling. Let me hold my child for the first time!" Roxanne tilted her hair to the side, her dark hair falling in front of her face and she reached for her mother's hand when Roman stepped in front of her and held his hand on Roxanne shoulder before lifting his arm, gun in hand and pointing it right at her mother's forehead and he pulled the trigger, and the bullet sailed through her, and she faltered before falling on top of Roxanne, and Roxanne caught her, trembling slightly as her clothes became dyed with red. She stared down at her mother's corpse, the heat starting to fade and Roman walked away. "Ruthless..." Someone whispered in the crowd and Roxanne's eyes turned ice cold and deadly before she looked up to them, eyes lowered but filled with the intent to kill. "Go home... GO!" Everyone scrambled away back into the depths of their homes, thinking they were safe, but they were far from it. Roxanne lay her mother down on the ground and stared before her eyes fell onto her mother's necklace, and she removed it from her before leaving her top be taken away to the grave. Omi, Japan Roxanne sat opposite of her father as they rested within Empire White's Private jet. White wine sat in front of 22 year-old Roxanne and she ran her finger along the edge of her glass. "This is a very important deal, Roxanne... This could further the drug distribution of our company." "I understand, father." She lay back against the chair, sighing gently as she crossed her legs and fell asleep until the sound of the door opening awoke her, for they'd arrive in Omi. "The Lord of Omi welcomes Empire White's Roman Alexander and his daughter, Roxanne Alexander." In they stepped onto the jaded floor of the Lord's home which was lined in gold and silver from top to bottom. Statues of Beasts lined the left, and Statues of Gods lined the right. Roxanne was familiar with everyone of them, for she had studied Japan Culture and History before coming to the homeland. At the top of the stairs sat the Lord on his throne, surrounded by beautiful woman and the first thing that came to Roxanne's mind was that he was a pig. She blinked and he was there. She blinked again and he was gone from his throne and she felt a chill on her spine as she turned around and found him standing with his arms crossed, grinning with a long pipe in his hand. 'Well, hello, Ms. Alexander..." He purred and she scoffed. "Greetings, Lord. Thank you for having us." She grit her teeth and it just made him smile even more. She took him by the hand and pulled her along and with no choice she followed him, leaving the business to her father and the Lord's grandfather. After reaching the Gazebo in the backyard, Roxanne wrenched her hand out of his hold and stared at him, clenching her hand. She watched as he stared out into the pond, and his eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry..." She stared at him and wondered... until she heard the familiar scream and turned her head back towards the Palace and raced there. The Lord didn't try to stop her. He couldn't. She push through the doors, breathing hard and she choked as the smell of blood filled her nostrils. On the ground below her lay her father... or rather her father's head. She fell to the ground, kneeling as she stared at the wide eyes of her father, and his gaping mouth with blood trickling from the corners. The sound of metal scraping against each other caught Roxanne's attention and she looked up, seeing the Lord's grandfather with two katanas in hand, dripping with blood. Roxanne got up to her feet and rushed at the male, only to be pierced by a blade in her side and she winced and the male dropped one blade before using that hand to clasp over her throat, pushing her down to the ground and chocking her to death. "You italians cause nothing but trouble... we accept no deal with you." His fingers dug into her skin and Roxanne struggled to breath and then he finally let go, and Roxanne coughed and spat blood out to the side, and he dug the blade in deeper, making her scream at the top of her lungs and she seethed, gripping her teeth. "We'll keep you alive, but you'll be tortured, every single day, for the rest of your life..." --- For years, she was beaten, whipped, starved, and dehydrated. All of her possessions where taken away including her mother's necklace. Her clothes were burned and she was left bared. Her body was litered with scars, but majority of it rested on her backside. There were no mores tears to shed. She pounded the glass every single night, and screamed at the top of her lungs. "LET ME OUT!" --- One night, the Lord visited her and she was scrambled into the corner, glaring at him with eyes so dead. He threw in something and then left and Roxanne hesitated but reluctantly crawled over to it and she saw that it was her mother's necklace. She stared at it and she felt nothing to it, nothing but hatred. "I pray to Ares... You'll all be dead, if it's the last thing I do..." Is that you're wish? Roxanne looked around the room and found herself staring into the corner, her eyes managing to make out the outline of a figure. "Who are you?" A friend... A friend who can make all your dreams come true, for a deal. "Friend? There's no such thing as a friend... But a deal...?" A deal. Ever heard of 'A life for a life'? Well, say I give you the power to kill with no remorse, but for a price. The price, is the soul of your first love. Deal? Sounds like a fair deal. Roxanne stared at the corner and her mind raced. A deal to kill for one soul and it wasn't even hers. "Alright, 'friend', we have... a deal..." Oh no, Roxanne, a deal isn't made with just a word. Here in the underworld, we make deals with blood pacts and so... There was a stinging pain and Roxanne whined as blood dripped from her chest and fell onto the gem of mother's necklace and it glew a bright red and she looked up to yell at the shadow figure but there was nothing there. Touch me, Roxanne, and gain power... She had nothing left to lose so... her fingers brushed over the gem and her body trembled and she felt her heart begin to pound at a rate it seemed as if it was going to explode. And then it slowed. She slowly got up to her feet and touched her neck, and the necklace lay warm against her skin and she smiled gently before bursting into a fit of laughter. Power surged through her body, from her fingertips, she could feel the tingling sensation and all the scars on her body began to fade and her skin became perfect again but the scars in her heart were cemented forever. "A deal with the devil can have its consequences, but... it surely has its benefits." She pulled at the chains that restrained her feet and they shattered with ease. All the care for humanity she had was gone. All the remorse had dispersed. All that remained was the lust for fighting, blood, and torture, the lust to cause Hell. She broke out of her cell and made her way through the dungeon, grabbing the clothes she had arrived in and putting it on before she continued on, leaving a trail of blood behind her, and she finally reached the Palace. She brought her arms up, guns in hands, her face expressionless as she mouthed one word. "Bang." The glint in her blue eyes were no longer humane in mercy. She stared up at the royal family and out went the lights, then came the screams, followed by the silence. 10 Years Later Kasaihana She returned back home after five years of imprisonment in Japan. The 27 year old took her rightful place as Empire White's leader and everything changed. There was no following her as a leader out of respect, but now fear. Home base traveled to Kasaihana City, where everyone of every ethnicity lived. She took place in District 2, but she couldn't just outright say, "Hey, I'm the Leader of a drug and sex company. Come to my place!" No. She took cover in several hotels, restaruants, and business, but her main office stay up on the top floor penthouse suite of Kasaihana's fanciest and expensive hotel and restaruant, City Heights. There did she start her business, and there did it grow, slowly and gradually into something great. Now allied with Kasaihana's Institute of Technology and Science, down, deep within the lost corridors of the fatal Sylclaine Radioactive explosion twelve feet underneath the city of Kasaihana itself, Roxanne and a select few went under to collect samples of surviving chemicals, test tubes, and blue prints for cures. After searching for a while now, Roxanne stumbled upon a secret bunker that led down deeper into the ground, and inside, there was an abundance of papers laid across the ground and in the middle was a single, white case, encased in a glass tomb. Checking first for any booby traps, and seeing that there were none, Roxanne stepped in and released the case from its imprisonment and she opened the case, only to find a pair of tubes, filled with purple and blue liquid. A buzzing noise sounded and she dropped the box, but it landed soundly on the ground and the white holographic image of a little boy appeared standing on the box. "Greetings. I am Rolan, also known as the White Knight. I was the protector of Sylclaine until the explosion. It was my job to keep the S - Virus well protected. Now that you have found it, you are now a part of the game." Rolan smiled and then faded away. It was... frightening to say the least. Roxanne picked the case back up and her and her team exited the premises of Slyclaine before returning back to the upper realm and having her team research and find every single little detail of the S - Virus. Roxanna had also came with her (at the time) Supreme Commander, Blake Kingsley Shiro, and his daughter, Usagi Shiro, now Tanaka, who was 17 at the time. However, after an explosion of mass measure rained out in the city, Roxanne Alexander and Blake Kingsley were pronounced dead, thus halting the production of Empire White's weapons, drugs, and sex trafficking... or so one would think. Present Day Kasaihana, District One Roxanne Alexander's body was found in the rubble by none other than Himura Kazukara, another victim to the Sylclaine Virus. She was also brough in under Roxanne's wing around the same time Usagi was training with her father. Roxanne could see the same pain she had in her own eyes when looking int Himura's and raised her as her own until she went off on a year long mission around the same time as Usagi did. However, both returned at the same time, met with the destruction, but unlike Usagi, Himura went to the rubble and found Roxanne's battered and body was clinging onto life. She had cared for her Mistress for the next ten years, both Usagi and Himura now reaching the age of 27, while Roxanne now sat at 47. Slowly was her strength built, and slowly did the news of the revival of the Head Mistress of Empire White travel arond underground. Someone had begun distrubuting drugs once more; even weapons, and soon enough, the sex trafficking will begin once more. Who was behind the revival?... "Well who else would it be?" God Embodiment Ares: Grecian God of War Known for his violent tendencies to solve matters that didn't really need them, Ares was the impulsive, rationaless, hot-headed immortal, but his power was none to be messed with. During the time of her imprisonment in Japan, the most darkest side of said God called out to Roxanne and offered the taste of his power, thus giving her a part of him when she accepted him whole. Accepting it earned Roxanne a flame affinity born for destruction. madelyne_pryor_by_chadpatricksanders71.jpg miss_fortune_with_hellfire_armor_by_tenmoom-d6qk6h3.jpg Use of the flames: Roxanne would only use this Embodiment in dire times and desperate measures. Basically, she would ONLY BE ABLE TO USE THIS when backed into a corner. Other than that, she is forced to use everything else at hand that she can use. Fire Manipulation *Create/Generate/increase, absorb *Burning/Melting *Ultimate Burning *Fire Negation *Incineration *Fire Attacks *Flame Solidification *Pyrokinetic Constructs: weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. *Move/lift *Pyrokinetic Flight *Pyrokinetic Surfing Abilities: *Fire Augmentation *Fire Aura *Fire Empowerment *Fire Mimicry *Fire Transformation *Fire Transmutation *Firestorm Creation *Flame Shield *Inflammation *Healing Fire *Pyrokinetic Combat *Pyrokinetic Regeneration *Pyroportation Peak Human System *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Sensory System "Your Story" Empire White episodes soon to come. Approved By Me, Nigga. Category:Generation 1 Category:Empire White Category:Ana's RPCs Category:Female RPC Category:RPC